


Jumpy

by flickawhip



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Kendrix checks on Kelsey.RP Fic.





	Jumpy

Kendrix had refused to respond to Kelsey's calls at first, she had known very little about the girl and yet, when she had sensed that things were getting rocky, she had answered, fast. She was still getting used to being alive, being back. Kelsey's last message had been jumbled and she had all but jumped into action. She was needed. Right now. She had flashed into existence in the girl's rooms, her smile soft as she finally spoke. 

"Kels?"

"Hi..."

"You called for me?"

Kendrix asked, her voice gentle. 

"Something wrong?"

Kelsey chewed her bottom lip.

"How.... how do I look to you?"

"Like my Kelsey."

Kendrix smiled. 

"Strong, sexy... beautiful..."

"Overly masculine?"

Kelsey said sadly. 

"Never."

Kendrix spoke quickly. 

"Never too masculine."

Her voice was gentle. 

"Did someone say something?"

Kelsey nodded. 

"Oh Sweetheart..."

Kendrix murmured. 

"Come here."

Kelsey moved closer to Kendrix. Kendrix moved to hug her. 

"You are so beautiful Kels."

Kelsey murred into the hug. 

"Let me prove it?"

Kelsey nodded shyly. Kendrix smiled, moving to kiss her gently. Kelsey murred softly into the kiss.

"Go undress and lie on the bed Sweetheart."

Kelsey quickly did as she was asked. Kendrix smiled, moving to undress herself before kneeling over Kelsey. 

"You are so beautiful Kels..."

"Thank you."

Kendrix smiled, kissing Kelsey again even as she moved to cup and caress her breasts. Kelsey mewed. 

"You like that Sweetie?"

"Oh yes."

Kendrix smiled, slowly running her hand south. Kelsey stiffened and mewed a little louder. Kendrix was soon gently teasing Kelsey's clit. Kelsey kept mewing louder and louder. Kendrix soon set a pace, slowly upping it. Kelsey was soon mewing. Kendrix soon upped her pace again. Kelsey cried out and came.


End file.
